Parler tout bas
by Mikeormimi
Summary: Au temps des maraudeurs et de Lucius et Cissa.Cette dernière voit sa vie chamboulée par une nouvelle des plus atroces mais les Maraudeurs sont là!( résumé à chier, je sais!--)


Auteur : Mikemimiyaoi

Titre : Parler tout bas.

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi… Nif ! Nif ! Même si Lilician les a enfermés dans sa chambre et attachés avec des chaînes spéciales chouchoupinetsauxpouvoirsmagiquessuperchiantspourlesfanficeuses

Note : pour certains et certaines qui ont reçu mes reviews, ils savent que je suis le meilleur ami, l'âme sœur de cette chère Lilician… Même si certains ont pensé qu'elle était schizophrène, je vous assure que nous sommes deux entités distincts l'une de l'autre. Cette fic est une sorte de clin d'œil pour Lilician qui est fana de ces personnages.

Note 2 : L'ordre chronologique de certains points n'est pas vraiment respecté dans cette fic. Je préviens !

* * *

Je suis devant ma mère. Les mots sont tombés comme une lame de guillotine sur mon cou. C'est tellement soudain. Mon père a les yeux fermés. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit oui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris ma défense ? Lui, non plus, il ne l'aime pas. Il le hait. Alors je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne comprends rien. Ma sœur, Bellatrix, me fixe de ses yeux bruns. Elle attend une réaction mais je suis perdue. Son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je croise enfin les yeux bleus clairs de mon père. J'y vois de la peine, du regret et du dégoût de lui-même. Je le hais… Je les hais. Lui et ma mère qui sourit, victorieuse. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a enfin pu marier l'une de ses filles à un Malfoy.

« Le Poudlard express va partir ! » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

J'aimerais me ruer sur elle, lui arracher ses yeux de sale chienne, lui briser les cordes vocales de mes mains. Je soupire, tremblante et sort du salon dont l'atmosphère est étouffante. Je monte dans ma chambre et boucle mon mal avec mes affaires. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, je ne réponds rien. L'inconnu entre. Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs de haine. Mon père se tient devant moi, il m'entoure de ses bras et je pleure. Je pleure comme jamais. Je laisse sortir ma peine, ma colère, mon dégoût de ma lâcheté, mes faiblesses et il me console en lissant mes longs cheveux blonds.

« Je suis tellement désolé Narcissa. J'ai hurlé et tempêté contre la décision d'Eliane mais elle ne veut rien entendre. »

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon père. Il est la seule personne qui m'ait comprise, qui s'est occupée de moi quand j'étais mal, quand Sirius est parti vivre ailleurs et que je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette immense maison. J'aime mon père et il me le rend bien.

Il embrasse mon front puis sort, un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour me réconforte un peu.

Je soupire, regarde par la fenêtre. Il pleut. Est-ce un signe ? Mon avenir est-il donc tracé sous la pluie et l'orage ?

Sirius… Comment as-tu trouvé ce courage qui me fait tant défaut ? Où l'as-tu puisé ? Chez tes amis ? Au fond de ton cœur ? Ou dans ce vœux incroyable que tu as fait le jour où nous étions entrain de compter les étoiles dans le ciel et qu'une étoile filante est passée ? Quel est donc ton secret que je puisse, moi aussi, tracer mon propre chemin. Une photo de toi est sur ma table de nuit. Nous allions entrer à Poudlard et déjà à ce moment, tu répétais que tu irais à Gryffondor, avec les lions purs et courageux comme toi et j'ai adhéré à tes idées, j'ai été si heureuse quand le Choixpeau t'a envoyé parmi les tiens. Et nous nous sommes souris jusqu'à ce que le couperet tombe une nouvelle fois sur moi. Serpentard. Ma maison, mon moi intérieur. Pourquoi ce stupide chapeau m'a-t-il envoyé dans cette maison alors qu'il hésitait avec Serdaigle ?

Mais tu m'as quand même souri, un petit sourire mais suffisant pour me rendre ma bonne humeur. L'année s'est bien passée quand on ne tient pas compte du fait que la plupart de mes camarades de classe m'exécraient parce que je « pactisais avec l'ennemi » selon leur dire. J'aime traîner avec Sirius et ses amis. J'aime bien discuté des heures avec l'intello : Remus Lupin. J'adore voir James se prendre les baffes de Lily Evans, préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est rire sous les blagues de Sirius. Le voir rougir quand j'embrasse sa joue en l'appelant Sirichou et que ses amis se mettent à rire en le voyant gêné. Maintenant que la décision a été prise par ma mère et les Malfoy, jamais plus je ne pourrai le regarder en face. Jamais plus je ne pourrai l'appeler Sirichou ni même le serrer contre moi en le faisant râler parce qu'il est mort de honte.

Tout ça sera fini quand il me verra, quand il apprendra la nouvelle si ce n'est déjà pas fait.

« Eyh bien Narcissa, je pensais que tu sauterais au plafond, heureuse de cette… Nouvelle ! » Se moque Bellatrix en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Elle voit la photo de Sirius et a un sourire méchant.

« Lucius va vraiment aimer apprendre que tu as des photos de ce foutu traître. »

J'hausse les épaules. Je me fous de savoir si Malfoy va aimer ou non. Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il veut ou pas. Je ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimerai jamais.

Bella a un sourire cruel, je sais à quoi elle pense. J'arrache le cadre avec la photo de ses mains et le balance dans ma malle que je referme grâce à des sorts que je suis seule à connaître. Je sorts de ma chambre, la laissant seule sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose de compromettant vu que j'ai tout rangé dans ma valise.

Je descends rejoindre ma mère, mon père et Rodolphus.

Nous nous rendons à la gare grâce à notre train personnel. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais Bella, elle, ne s'en est pas gênée. Nous arrivons sur le quai où des familles disent au revoir à leurs enfants, anciens étudiants ou nouveaux.

Je soupire une énième fois. J'entends la voix de ma mère qui interpelle les Malfoy. Je n'y fais pas attention et monte dans le train placer mes bagages dans le compartiment vide que j'ai repéré immédiatement en arrivant. Enfin au calme. Ma mère doit sans aucun doute fulminer que je l'ai planté comme ça avec les Malfoy.

« Ta mère est en colère ! » Ri Rodolphus en se plaçant en face de moi.

Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais je ne le déteste pas non plus. Rodolphus est aussi dingue que ma sœur si pas plus. Il a toujours un regard hagard, un peu rêveur et un sourire froid, dénué de toute humanité. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, ni même été mal à l'aise. Il me laisse indifférente et la réciproque est totale.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur Bellatrix et un type blond, le teint blanc, une tenue stricte et chique, un regard froid –à côté Rodolphus parait plus amical en fait-, des gestes d'aristocrates et qui a deux ans de plus que moi… Devinez de qui je parle. Oui, mesdames messieurs, je vous présente Lucius-je-suis-imbu-de-moi-même-et-je-le-montre-Malfoy, je ne sais plus quantième du nom et franchement c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Il me regarde en souriant, ironique. Je lui retourne un visage des plus neutre. Bella et lui semblent bien s'entendre. J'en ai marre de les entendre critiquer les sorciers du monde des moldus.

Je sors du compartiment prétextant un besoin pressant. Malfoy se méfie mais quand je lui demande s'il veut venir vérifier, avec un sourire des plus cyniques, il se tait et me laisse partir.

Enfin un peu de calme mais des cris indignés me surprennent. Lily Evans, grande rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes, sort d'un compartiment hors d'elle, elle me lance un rapide salut puis s'engouffre dans un autre wagon. James Potter, grand, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns malicieux la course en me saluant au passage.

« Jamesie n'en finira jamais ! » Soupire une voix qui me fend le cœur.

Sirius me fait face, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Je souris, crispée. Sait-il ?

« Entres donc Cissa. » Me dit-il en me poussant dans son compartiment.

Lupin n'est pas là. J'oubliais que la pleine lune était hier. Je me demande comment il va. Oui, je suis au courant de sa particularité, si je puis dire. Il me l'a avoué l'année dernière quand j'ai menacé de dévoiler leur secret au directeur à propos de leur statut d'Animagus. A sa grande surprise, je n'ai rien dit. Il s'attendait à des cris de panique, à de la peur mais pas à de la compassion ni de la protection. Au fil de mon enfance, j'ai vite appris que les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.

Je m'assieds, les mains tremblantes, il me regarde souriant.

« Tu sais, je suis au courant ! »

Je me tends subitement. Il me regarde en penchant sa tête légèrement sur la droite. Il me sonde. J'ai honte. Moi, je n'ai pas ton courage Sirius. Je ne suis pas forte. Va-tu me juger ? Va-tu me dire de partir ?

Il me sert contre lui me tirant un hoquet de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alors je pleure une nouvelle fois mais de bonheur. Il ne me hait pas. Il accepte.

« Je ne veux pas Siri ! »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine audible.

« Je sais. »

Il me caresse les cheveux et je m'endors d'épuisement dans son étreinte protectrice. Sirius me réveille en déposant des baisers sur mes joues et mon cou avant de lécher ma carotide lentement me faisant rire.

« Mais que vois-je là ? Ne serait-ce pas ma fiancée avec mon ennemi ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, sinon je peux repasser. » Raille une voix moqueuse et coléreuse.

Je me lève brutalement et rougit en voyant Lucius me fixer. Sirius n'a pas bougé ses bras de ma taille. Je le sens s'étirer dans mon dos et poser un baiser dans mon cou, doucement me tirant des frissons qui ne passent pas inaperçus à Malfoy.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy. » Lâche mon cousin en riant.

Il n'a peur de rien n'y de personne… C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Il est la force qui me manque. Ses bras me réchauffent. Me donnent une certaine assurance.

« Lâche-la Black ! » Crache Lucius le visage rouge de colère.

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Cisssa ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache ! »

Sirius a bien insisté sur le « s » de mon prénom pour imiter un serpent parce qu'il sait que cela me tire encore plus de frissons.

Lucius fulmine sur place et me lance des regards de colère pur. Il tourne les talons en lâchant :

« Ce n'est que parti remise Black ! Et pour toi aussi Narcissa.»

La porte claque soudainement me faisant sursauter. Je respire enfin.

« Où en étions-nous ? »

Sirius dépose des baisers sur mon cou et mes épaules. Je frissonne de froid ou d'appréhension en entendant encore Lucius dans ma tête. Je m'attends au pire avec lui.

Siri se lève en poussant un juron. Je le regarde interloquée avant de rire comme une malade en voyant mon rat accroché à son doigt. Et oui, je possède un minuscule rat gris et blanc que je promène partout. Je l'ai soigné après l'avoir trouvé à moitié mort dans mon placard. Bella avait joué avec en lui lançant des sorts de magie noire. J'avais été attendri par sa petite bouille.

Je prends l'animal dans mes mains alors qu'elle desserre ses dents du doigt de mon cousin qui boude dans un coin.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et déclare :

« Je vais me changer. »

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » Me sourit-il en me retournant mon baiser.

« Ok ! A tantôt Siri ! »

Je sors le laissant seul. Je me demande si James a rattrapé Lily et s'il a réussi à se faire pardonner. Ca ne m'étonnerait guère. Ils se tournent autour depuis leur première année… Cinq ans après, ils sont enfin ensemble mais ce n'est pas pour ça que leurs disputes se sont calmées. Loin de là !

J'entre dans mon compartiment. Bellatrix a un sourire dénué de chaleur. Elle est seule.

« Lucius m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu. Mère va être enchanté d'apprendre que tu te permets de coucher avec le traître… »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sirius ! » Grondais-je.

« Je te crois ! Tu es trop naïve pour te donner à n'importe qui n'importe où… » S'esclaffe-t-elle.

« Pas comme toi ! » Souriais-je froidement.

Elle émit un petit rire amusé.

« J'aime mieux cette Narcissa à la petite fille sage ! » Déclare-t-elle en passant sa robe de sorcière en même temps que moi. « Mais ça n'empêche que c'est ce que va croire Mère en lisant le message que j'ai écrit avec Lucius. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne perdais rien pour attendre ! » Me susurre une voix froide dans mon oreille me tirant des frissons de dégoût.

Je me tourne et fais face à Lucius Malfoy en lui envoyant un regard des plus noirs, chargés de toute la haine qui se trouve en moi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Narcissa, Lucius n'a pas été trop méchant. Il s'est calmé quand il a appris que tu étais encore vierge. » Se marre ma charmante sœur.

Bien sûr qu'elle peut se badiner. Après tout, sa première fois, c'était lorsqu'elle avait treize ans avec un vieux chnoque lors d'un bal organisé chez des amis à père. Elle s'en est vantée partout le lendemain ne gardant aucun secret sur cette nuit si « torride ».

Alors comme ça Lucius me veut vierge. Bien ! Mon sourire est aussi froid que les leur.

« Ma chère Bella, tu sais un an, c'est assez pour arranger ce petit désagrément. Oui, suffisant et amplement. Et puis l'année prochaine, vous ne serez plus là pour me surveiller. Ai-je tord ? »

Bellatrix a arrêté de pouffer et me dévisage. Elle se demande certainement si je suis sérieuse. Lucius aussi mais un mélange de colère et de jalousie se mêle à l'interrogation.

Je sors de leur compartiment la tête haute, fière de leur avoir rabattu le caquet. Ils formeraient certainement un couple de choix si Bella n'était pas déjà mariée. Lucius et elle entame leur dernière année, tandis que j'entre deux années en dessous d'eux.

Que Lucius aille se faire foutre et qu'il se trouve une fiancée ailleurs.

Je rejoins Sirius, James, Lily et Peter sur le quai et avance vers les calèches qui nous mèneront à Poudlard. Lucius, loin de moi, me lance des regards très colériques. Sirius l'ayant remarqué me tient par les épaules en déposant des baisers sur mes joues froides. Bellatrix ricane en me regardant. Rodolphus est sur son petit nuage tandis que Nott sourit en fixant Lucius fulminer. Nott est encore plus bizarre que Lestrange. Il est le confident de Lucius… Si ! Si ! Nott comprend Lucius mieux que quiconque et sait à n'importe quel moment ce qui passe dans la tête blonde. Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond est rempli d'étoiles, de bougies de toutes les couleurs qui illuminent des animaux multi colores. Je salue les Maraudeurs avant de rejoindre ma table pour me placer face à Molly, ma meilleure amie depuis la deuxième année. Molly Jinsky est d'origine Russe et ne s'en cache pas. Elle aussi a failli se retrouver à Serdaigle. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous nous entendons si bien. Elle me sourit chaleureusement mais son regard se porte sur Malfoy qui s'assit à côté de moi avec Bella en face de lui, Nott juste à côté de Molly, Crabbe et Goyle plus loin et Lestrange à ma gauche.

Nous nous regardons. Nous sommes entrain d'étouffer. Lucius se tient droit à mes côtés. Je jette un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Mon regard accroche les magnifiques yeux bleus nuit de Sirius. Il fronce les sourcils mais tente de m'encourager en faisant briller ses yeux comme il sait si bien le faire. Malheureusement Bellatrix me bouche la vue et me sourit innocemment. Le directeur Dippet entame un discours tout à fait soporifique et gagateux sur l'entente entre les maisons – la plupart des Serpentards ricanent- et le besoin de s'instruire un maximum avec la théorie et les entraînements. Il annonce ensuite qu'un concours de Duel aura lieu au milieu de l'année.

« Et comme chaque année, Lucius va nous rapporter le trophée. » Ri Nott en mangeant un morceaux de viande crue.

Je réprime une grimace de dégoût en le regardant mastiquer la viande avec le sang qui coule de sa bouche. Il me fait un clin d'œil en mettant dans sa bouche un morceau plus gros et plus gorgé de sang. Je vais vomir sur la table… quoique ? Peut-être que j'aurai le temps pour me tourner vers Lucius et ruiner sa tenue d'aristocrate à deux mornilles.

« Et peut-être que Cissa arrivera enfin à battre Lily et apporter la coupe féminine dans notre maison. » Ajoute Bellatrix avec un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres rouges.

Je ne réagis pas même si au fond, je bouille de colère. En fait, je participe à ce tournoi depuis la troisième année et j'ai toujours terminé deuxième après Lily Evans mais ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème… Jusqu'ici. Cette année, je veux que ça soit différent pour claquer le clapet de tous ces imbéciles.

Crabbe et Goyle se disputent un morceau de poulet sous les yeux amusés de Rodolphus et Nott tandis que Bellatrix émet un sifflement moqueur et que Lucius envoie du poulet dans l'assiette de Goyle en les traitants d'imbéciles congénitales. Sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec lui à cent pour cent. Ca doit être génétique !

Le directeur a annoncé la fin du repas, les plats disparaissent d'un coup. Lucius est le préfet en chef de Serpentard alors il accompagne les premières mais en se levant, il se baisse vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue très vite et doucement. Je rougis furieusement… Et furieuse, je le suis. Contre moi d'être gêné et contre lui qui n'a fait ça que dans un but : rendre Sirius fou de rage. D'ailleurs ce dernier me jette un regard dégoûté.

Merde !

J'en ai marre. Je décide de ne pas discuter ni d'aller m'excuser. Après tout s'il veut être jaloux, c'est son problème pas le mien. Il sait ce que je pense alors… Ras-le-bol ! S'il veut jouer les gamins, il le fera tout seul ce soir, je suis crevée. Je rentre dans la salle commune des Serpentards dans les cachots. Toujours aussi accueillante. Qui a dit que j'étais ironique ?

Je vois Malfoy effrayer les plus jeunes avec son regard de glace et ses manières strictes. Il les menace des pires représailles si l'un d'entre eux se permet de faire mauvaise figure à notre Maison et à notre Directrice : Juanita McGregore _(Nld : No comment ! Merci. J'avais pas le courage de faire des efforts pour lui trouver un nom convenable alors…)_. Moi, je me dis qu'il suffit juste de le regarder agir avec les Gryffondors pour que l'on ait honte de Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les Gryffondors mais dès qu'un nouveau se présente parmi nous, les aînés lui font un lavage de cerveau et lui jurent que les Gryffy sont malfaisants. Je soupire et monte dans mon dortoir mais en chemin, j'entends Lucius me souhaiter bonne nuit. Serait-il tomber sur la tête ou quoi ?

Je range mes affaires dans les tiroirs de ma commode près de mon lit avant de faire face à Bellatrix qui vient d'entrer dans le dortoir des sixièmes d'un pas conquérant.

« Alors ma petite sœur adorée, as-tu aimé le baiser de Lucius ? » Se moque-t-elle. « Le traître a semblé l'adorer, lui… »

Elle part dans un ricanement qui me hérisse les cheveux sur la nuque.

« Qu'avez-vous encore manigancé ? »

Ma question l'amuse encore plus.

« Lucius a décidé de t'éloigner du traître. Ca a l'air de marcher. »

Je ne réponds rien de plus. Toute discussion serait fortuite de toute manière. Je prends une robe de nuit blanche, ce qui redouble son hilarité.

« Pure jusqu'au bout… hein Narcici ? »

Je hais quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Heureusement elle ne le fait que rarement.

« Va te faire voir Bella ! » Grognais-je entre mes dents.

La journée a été rude et je suis crevée. J'enfile la robe de nuit et me place dans mon lit en prenant soin d'éjecter ma sœur avant. Je ferme les rideaux autour de moi et bloque le tout d'un sort. Mon réveil est programmé pour demain. Parfait !

Bonne nuit !

**A suivre…**

Mimi (sort la tenue de pompom girls et commence à sauter partout avec les pompom stupides roses et bleu) Ouais ! Je suis content ! J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre...

Lilician (qui arrive, tranquille) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mimi (saute sur sa copine et la sert très fort) j'ai réussi à terminer le premier chapitre de ma première fic à moi tout seul…

Lilician (passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et même plus) : bi… bien…mais…mais…tu…pourrais…

Mimi (secoue Lilician) parle plus vite. Je comprends rien et je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Lilician (pâle comme la mort) : gniiiiiiaaaaah !

Mimi (secoue encore plus Lilician qui bouge plus) Eyh ! Allo ! Lilician ?

Lilician……. (Gros blanc)

Lucius (sorti de nulle part) : tu devrais la lâcher…

Mimi (des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant son chouchou) : rhooooooooooooo ! Le beau…. (Saute sur Lulu)

Lucius (qui tente de foutre le camp en hurlant) Un pervers encore….


End file.
